The Project
by Jijokii
Summary: 12th chap up When Draco and Hermione are forced to do a project where you have to become friends with a 5th year, things get out of control. Will they hate each other? Or will their friendship grow? DHR
1. The Project and The Partners

The Project By Jijokii A.k.a. Mango Girl A.k.a. Tabitha A.k.a. Many different names  
  
Summary  
  
Well, you probably should have read it. But oh well. This one is longer.  
  
Draco and Hermione are forced unwillingly to do an assigned project ever 5th year must do. Although unknown to all the lower years, this project is usually kept a 'surprise'. It goes like this. You have to stay in one of your partner's houses for however many days/months it takes you to be friendly to each other. Also, you must complete tasks to show that you have really become friends. Can Hermione live to tell the tale? Can Draco? Or will their comradeship become. something more?  
  
Rated PG. Because. It is okay! ~ Fluff. Mwa mwa mwa. ~ Okay I'll leave now. ~ Bye!  
  
~Fades into darkness~  
  
"This will make your last years at Hogwarts a lot more pleasant!" Dumbledoor tried to convince the whining 5th years.  
  
"I can't believe I'm with-Ew-PANSY!" Ron shuddered.  
  
"Better than being with someone you don't even know." Harry unfolded his strip of paper revealing the name Tabitha Watts.  
  
Hermione slowly unfolded hers. 'Please oh please! Don't be-No!' Hermione thought to herself as she opened her paper. Draco Malfoy. In big, bold letters screaming out at her through the paper.  
  
"Why did this happen to me?" Hermione wailed to Harry and Ron, "Why? Why? WHY???"  
  
"Hey, Mudblood, don't even dream of going to your house. I don't want to live in a rat hole." Draco sniggered.  
  
"Grow up, Malfoy." Ron stuck up for his friend. Although he felt quite intimidated by him only being 5'4" and he almost 6'2.  
  
"Like you haven't?" Draco replied.  
  
"If you harm Hermione in any way whatsoever, I'll just." Harry couldn't think of what to say.  
  
"Just lay off you guys! What is with guys and feuds anyway?" Hermione couldn't believe she was standing up for-of all people-Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, I feel so protected from Hermione, guardian of the weak!" Draco mocked her.  
  
"Just grow up, Draco! I do something nice for you and you treat me like an old sock or something!" Hermione sneered. Draco enjoyed her attempt at being wicked, but she was just not the person for it.  
  
"Try and make me." Draco stuck up his nose like a 2-year-old. Then Dumbledoor interrupted, his voice flooding the Great Hall full of 5th years.  
  
"The first pairs to leave are. Granger and Malfoy, Parkinson and Weasely, Moore and Abercrombie, Potter and Watts, and Macmillan and Lowes."  
  
"Great." Hermione sighed, "This is just my luck."  
  
"Yeah, extremely lucky." Harry told her.  
  
"Shut it, Harry." Hermione was feeling irritated.  
  
"Following in her ol' Drakkie's footsteps?" Draco chortled.  
  
Then, Hermione exited the Great Hall, and past the lake to the Hogwarts Express landing.  
  
"Granger! A slug could beat you in a race." Draco grabbed her by the hand, a little too hard.  
  
"Draco, that hurts." Hermione winced. Draco looked at her, her brown eyes looked up at him in pain.  
  
"I'm-erm-sorry." Draco quickly explained and loosened his grip on her. Her hand was so warm compared to his. So small, so weak.  
  
"It's okay." Hermione said as they picked a booth on the train.  
  
After that odd experience, they began to discuss whose house they would go to.  
  
"Obviously, we're going to my house." Draco said while biting the leg off a chocolate frog.  
  
"I know. We can't go to my house anyway." Hermione stated.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We don't have any guest bedrooms." Hermione blushed sheepishly, "Unless you prefer wet, soggy ground."  
  
Draco smiled, something he did only if he was teasing someone.  
  
"I made you smile." Hermione said smirking, "Step one to a better acquaintance."  
  
"In your dreams Granger!" Although now Draco was almost laughing. He mustn't get close to her. No. Not to a Mudblood. He was getting too friendly. Had to stop.  
  
Then, someone knocked on the door. 


	2. The Shoulder and The Train Ride

~*~ So hey. Waddaya think so far? ~sweats~ was it good, or just plain cheesy!?! I'd love to know! You can email me, (I'm Jijokii #2!!!) Or you can review (which is preferred!) Thanks everyone! ~*~  
  
~from the previous chapter~ Someone knocked on the door ~end from previous chapter~  
  
"Yeah?" Draco called from his window seat.  
  
"Is Hermione in there?" Ron called.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Draco muttered and opened the door.  
  
"Hey Hermione, sorry you got trapped with the ferret-boy." Ron laughed at the fond memory of Draco the Amazing Bouncing Ferret.  
  
"Yeah. I know. Such a shame." Harry chewed on a cherry Bernie Bott's with satisfaction.  
  
"Hermione, could you come over here?" Draco asked, Pansy was about to scoot in a little too close to Draco.  
  
"Sure." 'Might as well do him a favor. Pansy was such a pain.' Hermione thought.  
  
So now it was Harry, Ron, and Tabitha on one side, and Pansy, Hermione, and Draco on the other.  
  
"Scoot over!" Pansy pushed Hermione over towards the window with her abnormally large bum.  
  
"Aah!" Hermione let out a yelp by the suddenness of the bum-push. Since there are no seatbelts on the Express, she flopped like a fish out of water onto Draco. His silver eyes looked down on her with confusion and surprise. Silver. Not gray.  
  
"Here." Draco whispered. He stuck out an arm so she could pull herself back up, although now the space she was once sitting was mostly occupied by Pansy.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione smiled at him. He smiled back.  
  
"Everyone is getting a little too cozy here." Ron said in his newly emerged deep voice while plucking out a barf flavored bean. This made Hermione blush. She laughed to herself. While joking with Ginny one day, she had made the analogy that Harry got all the fame, and Ron got all the hormones. "Shut it Weasel-boy." Draco fell back into his corner and put up his shield of an angry face.  
  
The next few hours on the Express were long and tedious. Tabitha didn't say very much except for an occasional head nodding. Draco remained in his cornor, and Hermione fell asleep. Pansy again pushed her with her large bum while trying to steal some of Ron's Bott's beans. Hermione's head gently fell onto Malfoy. He laid there for awhile, then wondered what to do.  
  
'I could wake her up, but she must be so tired.' thought rushed through his mind on what to do. Then, a mumbling filled the booth.  
  
"She's sleep talking." Tabitha stated.  
  
"What is she saying?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Sh! Some people are trying to HEAR." Draco whispered back.  
  
~Hermione's dream~  
  
*Is in the prefects bathroom*  
  
"Ah! Finally I get to use this thing!" Hermione enjoyed herself by filling the large tub with what seemed like endless amounts of colored water. She danced around gleefully then grabbed a fluffy towel and stripped off her clothes. She then encased herself in fluffy towels, all embroidered with a ferret head. Then Hermione threw the towel aside and slipped into the white marble tub. She was hurt. Then Malfoy came in, also wanting to take a bath.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked while she screamed,  
  
"I think I broke my leg!" Hermione screamed as she slowly sunk to the bottom. Draco dove in and brought her up to the surface before she drown.  
  
"Are you okay?" Draco asked while covering her in a blanket of towels.  
  
"You pervert! You don't just dive into a bathtub while someone is undressed! And a girl too!" Hermione snuffed and looked away.  
  
"But I saved you!"  
  
"I guess so. Thanks."  
  
"Hermione, I love you!" And Draco faded away past the cloth shades, then the windows. Then the ferrets on the towels all came to life and danced around with her as she refilled the bathtub.  
  
~Okay, Back on the train~  
  
"Draco.Leg.Save.Ferret!" Hermione awoke with a jolt to find her peers laughing at her. "What's so funny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You were talking about. Draco!" Pansy snorted her pig-like laugh.  
  
"Oh my-What did-Did I say?" Hermione couldn't speak. Draco's usually pale skin blushed a bright crimson. She felt so bad. If only he knew her dream. Then the train stopped.  
  
"This is our stop. Say goodbye to Scar face and Weasel for me." Draco led Hermione out before she could even say goodbye. This was going to be the longest project she'd ever do. 


	3. The Manor and The Muggle School

e O onChapter 3  
  
Ah, thanks reviewers! Luv you all!!! *Mwa* Ha ha ha!  
  
Anyway, PG still, may be a little cursing you know. But nothing horrible. Ha ha ha. Not much fluff in this chapter. I dun know. You have to FIND OUT!!! MWA!  
  
Okay, Byebye!  
  
~they stepped out of the train~  
  
"We're here." Draco lugged his bag of books along. Hermione, who was carrying an even bigger bag for all of her subjects, heaved it over her shoulder and trudged on.  
  
"Is. this it?" Hermione gasped. The manor was beautiful! It was black stone, maybe brick, with a few turrets and a black iron gate. There was a 'M' in the middle, proudly displaying a serpent to the side. The doors were huge, maybe 10 ft. or so. They were wooden, with a small stained glass image of a serpent above them. The manor was beautiful. "I-It's beautiful here!"  
  
"Yes, I suppose. Come along." He said, grabbing her bundle of books and flinging it over his shoulder. 'Strong.' Hermione thought, she couldn't even carry it with that ease using both of her hands.  
  
They were led down many corridors and halls, when finally Draco stopped and opened the door. The bed sheets were beautiful! It almost looked like silk. Hermione felt it, 'I guess they are.' She thought. The sheets were green and silver and she loved them. She curled into a very cat-like ball on the bed and just sat there for a few seconds, although then was interrupted by Malfoy,  
  
"Erm-Hermione-This is my room." Hermione got off, feeling very embarrassed, and walked out of the hall. 'What a fool I was. Of course it was green and silver. Ugh. Stupid me.' Hermione watched as Draco dragged her books across the almost cobble-stone like floor. Draco had dropped off his books when he stopped at his room. Then Draco opened a large, engraved wood door with his left hand. Hermione walked inside and saw the most stunning room ever. The ceiling was painted with a night-sky scene, and the stars always twinkled. Her bed was cushy and soft, along with the same kind of sheets, although in black and blue.  
  
"This is the Ravenclaw room. But it'll suit you." Draco called as he closed the door behind him, leaving Hermione in the dust.  
  
"Malfoy! Come back here!" Hermione yelled, and her echo reverberated around her.  
  
"Ok. What is it?" Draco popped his head in.  
  
"Well, wont you give me a tour?" Hermione asked, getting up from her cushy sheets.  
  
"I guess." Draco went back to his room, which was only a door away from hers. A bathroom separated them. "This is the bathroom." Draco opened the door. it was extravagant! Marble flooring and a bathtub almost as nice as the Prefects. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Draco dragged Hermione across the Manor, showing her most of the guest rooms and the library. When they just exited the Dining Room, the Malfoy owl, Anansi, scratched on the window.  
  
Draco and Hermione Hallway outside the Dining Room  
  
Draco opened it and read aloud.  
  
IDear Draco and Hermione,  
  
Sorry we didn't send these letters earlier. This owl was particularly defiant, and wouldn't leave until given several owl treats. Anyway, another part of this project is Muggle social skills, so you will be attending George Washington High starting tomorrow. Please bring the appropriate books, and clothing. Make sure to use no magic, and do not reveal yourselves.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Dumbledore Hogwarts Head Master/I  
  
"Oh. my." Hermione dropped the book she was carrying.  
  
"Wait until father hears about this! A Muggle school?!? What is Dumbledore aiming at here? What the hell will this do for me?" Draco sputtered and stormed off to his room.  
  
Hermione was overjoyed. She always wanted to go to a Muggle High School. Now was her chance. Only problem is that it would be with Draco. She'd just have to live with that.  
  
The night passed flawlessly, and Hermione fell asleep easily. The only problem was Draco's tedious snoring habits. But she would have to live with that also.  
  
Next mourning, Hermione awoke to a dresser full of muggle clothes. Obviously, she could never wear her regular clothes. She dug through the dresser, trying to find the perfect outfit. Finally, she came out with some slightly flared capris, and a lavender Abercrombie and Fitch shirt. She was so unaccustomed to wearing this. They made pants awfully low these days.  
  
She wanted to get a boys opinion on how she looked,  
  
"Draco, you awake?" Hermione knocked softly, then went in. Unfortunately, Draco was tunneling through his dresser also, trying to find a good shirt.  
  
"Yes. I guess I am." Draco faced her, she turned away embarrassed. He had no shirt on.  
  
"Well, what do you think of this outfit?" Hermione spun around, letting her hair wave freely.  
  
"A lot different then school robes." Draco stated, and held up two shirts. "Okay. Navy blue shirt, or red shirt?" Draco held up both shirts along with his tan cargos.  
  
"I like red. But whatever, I won't dress you. You're a big boy now!" Hermione mimicked the diaper commercial. Hermione laughed to herself and grabbed her Purple JanSport Backpack.  
  
"Come on, let's go. Mudblood." Draco ran while grasping onto her wrist, so Hermione needed to run pretty far to keep up with Malfoy's long strides. The yellow school bus was waiting for them a few blocks down.  
  
"Malfoy! Your backpack! Did you forget it?" Hermione asked observing he had no backpack.  
  
"It's okay. I guess I can just Accio it. Wait. No. Magic." Draco was lost without his wand. Because now, being a pureblood didn't matter much.  
  
"Hey. You new here?" A pretty blonde girl peered through Hermione's bush of hair to look at Draco. There was also a brunette behind Hermione.  
  
"Yes." Draco said clearly. "They are so dimwitted." Draco whispered to Hermione.  
  
"Shut up, Draco!" Hermione said a little too loud.  
  
"Hi. I'm Anna." Anna stuck her head over the seat to look at Hermione and Draco.  
  
"Erm-well-Hi. I'm Hermione and this is Draco." Hermione said at the muggle girl.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Then the two girls behind them started giggling over Draco, and Hermione tried to start a conversation with the popular girls. "Hi. I'm Hermione."  
  
"And, you like, need a brush! Ever heard of one?" Poor Hermione. Her hair had gone out of control over the Summer.  
  
"And you, like, need a life!" Hermione mocked them and crossed her arms over her chest uncomfortably. She wasn't used to wearing anything other then the baggy school robes.  
  
"Mudblo-I mean-erm-Hermione, that shirt looks good on you." Draco resisted the temptation to call her Mudblood.  
  
"Thanks. I'm not really used to well, wearing things like this. Muggles do things tight and low these days I guess." Hermione sighed and took out a brush to try and brush her hair.  
  
"Straighten your hair Hermione. If you hate it so much, I mean." Malfoy tried to run his fingers through her hair, but this was nearly impossible.  
  
"Draco! Sit with us!" The popular girls called from the middle of the bus.  
  
"Look, I got to go. Ladies need me." Draco almost ran out of his seat to began flirting with his new classmates.  
  
Figures.  
  
"Hi. I'm Maureen." Maureen and Anna sat next to Hermione.  
  
"You new here? That Draco is a real jerk." Anna sighed, "Why'd he have to be so cute?" Maureen and Anna giggled uncontrollably until they got to George Washington High. 


	4. The Garden and The Elevator

Ha ha ha. This chapter is dedicated to the REAL Maureen! Go, girl, go!  
  
That school day had been dreadful. Some horrible 'Muggle-tramps' as Draco had called them had stuck gum in Hermione's hair. Now, she had to cut it to her shoulders. She looked positively awful. On the way home of the first day, she walked to the bus stop with Anna and Maureen.  
  
"It's not that bad. I've had bad luck all my life." Maureen said, and then named a few of her experiences.  
  
"I look horrendous. I hate this school." Hermione shed a tear.  
  
"Oh, its okay Hermione! Don't worry, tomorrow will be a lot better." Anna mumbled under her breath, "I hope."  
  
The bus ride there was atrocious too. Draco teased her all the way back to the Manor about the gum.  
  
"Figures. Lemme guess Draco, you're going to join the football team, get a cheerleader girlfriend, and instantly be popular?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course. With my dashing looks, who could say no?" Draco batted his eyelids.  
  
"You freak. Always get everything you want." Hermione sighed, rolled her eyes, and started on Geometry homework.  
  
"I hate this. You want to see the gardens?" The gardens were the only part of the Manor Hermione hadn't seen yet.  
  
"Sure. Better then figuring out the measurement of angle blah." Hermione closed her book happily and followed Draco. She wasn't one to give up on her homework, but she really wanted to see the gardens.  
  
The gardens were gorgeous, as was the Manor itself. There was a labyrinth of roses, and many other beautiful smelling plants.  
  
"This-is. Wonderful!" Hermione ran around freely, feeling like a child.  
  
"Yeah. I like it too. My grandmother originally planted all these flowers from seeds." Draco stated. He never talked about her before.  
  
"Really? Looks like a lot of work!" Hermione stood on her tiptoes to look over a lilac bush, but couldn't. Draco easily could see over the bush.  
  
"Need help? Even though I'll need hand sanitizer after this." Draco mumbled, and grabbed Hermione by the waist and lifted her with ease over the lilac bushes. There were fields of berries, and even more flowers. It was truly wonderful.  
  
"Thank you, Malfoy." Hermione smirked when she was let down on a garden bench.  
  
"It's worth it. Even though I have Mudblood germs on me now. I better take a shower."  
  
"No way!" Hermione stood in front of him, "I get to take one first! I'm the lady!"  
  
"You'll use all the hot water. I might as well take a bath in the Lake at Hogwarts."  
  
"Too bad." Hermione trotted in front of him to test out the many shampoos on the wall. Hermione picked up a green bottle of shampoo. The label was getting faded from many uses. 'This must be Draco's.' Hermione observed the moving picture of a snake on the front. She read the label, I Herbal Essence /I. 'What a cheesy name.' Hermione observed the others, then picked up a bright pink bottle, reading I Tropical Princess /I All of the names were incredibly cheesy, so she just went with that one. Hermione had just wrapped a towel around herself, when Draco came in. He started taking off his clothes, not aware that Hermione was standing right behind him. Luckily, he hadn't gotten very far when he realized the toweled Hermione was behind him.  
  
"Some people can bring their clothes into the bathroom before they take their shower." Draco said, throwing his pile of new clothes on the floor. "And also, some people shower in private." He shooed Hermione away, and she dripped cold water on the cobblestone floor. Her hair was soaking wet.  
  
"Draco! I need a hair dryer, you git!" She kicked the door with her foot, and she fell. "Open this door right now!"  
  
"I'm taking a shower!" Draco said, muffled by the shower.  
  
"Come on out here, Herb Boy, I want a hair dryer!!!"  
  
"Fine. Be that way." Draco got out, and dried himself off partially. The air reeked of herbs from where Hermione was standing. "Here you go." Draco slipped his hand through the door and gave her the hairdryer.  
  
"Finally." Hermione stomped off, but then realized something. Her clothes were in the bathroom! "Draco!!! Get out! I want my clothes!" Her lavender top, and capris were lying on the floor. Along with her underwear.  
  
Peachy.  
  
Just Peachy.  
  
It would've been okay if she were with Harry.  
  
But, oh no.  
  
Oh no.  
  
She was with the Amazing Bouncing Ferret. The Horrible. The git. Stupid Draco. Stupid, stupid Draco.  
  
"Ferret boy! Give me my clothes. Now! Before I do something horrible!" Hermione banged on the door with her head.  
  
"Granger! Wait a while okay!" Draco opened the door with his foot, and handed her all of her clothes. Okay, well he didn't hand them to her. More like a throw. Unfortunately, Hermione missed and they landed on the floor. "I don't enjoy handling girls clothing. Take it and leave okay?" Draco shut the door and resumed singing while combing back his hair.  
  
Hermione was happy, but the next day at school, she would feel a different emotion.  
  
"Hermione! Your hair looks great!" Maureen said carrying her books in one hand.  
  
"Yeah. I like that style a lot better anyway." Anna said grabbing 3 pieces of cake for them all during lunch. "Here you go." Anna dished out the cake.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione poked her cake with her fork. She didn't feel like eating.  
  
"Hermione. What's wrong?" Maureen asked while consuming her cake.  
  
"Its. Draco." Hermione sighed while Maureen and Anna giggled.  
  
"What about him?" Anna asked.  
  
"It's just. I don't know what to think about him." Hermione threw away her uneaten cake. "He's nice to me sometimes. Just not all the time, you know."  
  
"I could've eaten that cake." Maureen mumbled, "But I've been through the same thing you know. Just that Draco is so much cuter!" They all giggled and laughed at Draco's direction, he was eying a football tryouts sign.  
  
At the tryouts that day, Draco was dreadful. He could hardly kick a football, but he could throw it. He easily preferred Quidditch, but this would have to do. 'Muggle Sports. How sad.' He thought.  
  
The way home, Hermione thought it was her turn to do some teasing. "At least I have some friends." Hermione laughed, "I guess Ferret Boy scared them away with his Herbal Hair!" Hermione glared angrily, as if taking revenge for all those times. "Herb Boy, do you really think you could make it on the football team? My Mom could do a better job than you! And she's never played before!" Hermione felt satisfied.  
  
"Shut it, at least I don't get gum in my hair."  
  
"That wasn't purposeful!" Hermione sneered and felt her shorter hair. The popular group all laughed.  
  
"Yes, but I still laugh at you anyway!" Draco pointed and laughed, Hermione sighed and looked at the ground. The bus stopped, Hermione and Draco walked along the gravelly path to the Manor when a gigantic black owl flew towards them.  
  
"Oof!" Hermione said, flaring her arms. A hefty black owl struck the back of her head. "Ouch. Stupid owl." Hermione plucked the letter out of the owl's talons. It cooed at her and flew away.  
  
It read,  
  
Draco and Hermione Pathway to Malfoy Manor  
  
Draco opened it this time, and read aloud,  
  
I Hermione and Draco,  
  
You've done well so far, but a new challenge waits for you. Please go up to the 24th floor of the Toucan Cracker Co. and you will find it. Take Care. /I  
  
"Toucan Cracker Co.? I love their cracke-I mean the crackers must be for birds!" Draco shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Yeah. So do I-er-yeah I guess the birds like them." Hermione said, "We better get there!" Hermione ran off, book bag bouncing with her strides. They then slowed to a jog, and as they passed a preschool, Hermione asked, "What preschool did you go to Draco?"  
  
"Erm. Jelly Bear Kids." Draco laughed at the fond memories.  
  
"Oh." Hermione shuddered, "I went there too." They stopped jogging.  
  
"Squirrel?" Draco asked, referring to his childhood playmate.  
  
"Flying Fish?" Hermione jumped up and giggled. "Oh! I thought I'd never find Squirrel again. Erm. Oh that's nice." Hermione started walking again. She knew there was always something familiar about Draco. Ah well.  
  
"Here we are." Draco pointed to the tall, yellow building with a giant toucan eating a cracker on the top.  
  
"What a funny place!" Hermione laughed and rushed into the revolving door. She entered an unoccupied elevator, and danced around.  
  
2nd floor.  
  
7th floor.  
  
13th floor.  
  
Click.  
  
Darkness.  
  
The elevator stopped dead in its tracks, the music stopped, and the lights turned off.  
  
"Meh." Hermione let out a faint whisper. Now Draco would know about her fear of the dark. She shuddered and slumped in the corner.  
  
"Here. Maybe the fire department will come." Draco pressed the red fireman button on the wall.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Okay maybe not." Draco said, and sat down next to the close-to-sobbing Hermione.  
  
Hermione gasped, trying to keep the scream in. If Draco knew, he would taunt her the rest of her life, then tell every one at Hogwarts, and her life would be ruined.  
  
"Granger?" Draco said, as Hermione let out a wail.  
  
"WHAT? GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!" Hermione said in between sobs as he laid his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Draco said, backing away from her.  
  
"I'm. I'm. I'm afraid of the dark okay!" Hermione sniffled, and laid her head on her knees.  
  
"Granger! What a stupid thing to be afraid about! Now we are stuck here!!!" Draco rammed his foot into the wall of the elevator.  
  
"MALFOY! This isn't going to be solved by breaking things! See, there!" Hermione pointed to a tall door on the top of the elevator. "It's my size! I'm supposed to go through!" Hermione laughed triumphantly as she figured out Dumbledoor puzzle.  
  
Back at Hogwarts, Dumbledoor, Snape, and Professor McGonagal stood by the head masters crystal ball. It showed Hermione and Draco in the elevator shaft, and with Hermione crying. In a thin, silver frame, Ron and Pansy were at a local pool. In the last, a thick golden one, Harry stood with Tabitha by a lake, picking daises.  
  
"Interesting." Dumbledoor said, eyeing the bronze frame of Draco and Hermione.  
  
"Why Idid/I they get paired up together anyway?" Snape asked, disgusted.  
  
"It was meant to be." Dumbledoor laughed, and stroked Fawkes as he became a baby bird again.  
  
"What?" Snape asked, "But. They hate each other!"  
  
"I'd prefer to watch this alone." Dumbledoor stated, as his office door swung open for them. Then, as the teachers left, Dumbledoor chuckled to himself, and watched the elevator some more.  
  
Creak.  
  
The elevator began to slowly descend, then faster and faster. They plunged into the shaft.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione was crying, sobbing endlessly.  
  
"Granger, if we don't make it through this, I'd just like to tell you."  
  
Dumbledoor edged up on his chair. Then gasped at what he had heard.  
  
~*~ Sorry everyone for a cliff in which you must hang. But I promise to update when I do!!!  
  
Luv to reviewers. And you who are reading this,  
  
Jijokii ~*~ 


	5. The Confession and The 2nd Task

~*~ Sorry everyone, this is sorta a short chapter. Oh well. Next Chapter will consist of Dress Shopping, and Party stuff ^^. Anyway, I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Draco Is The Man, IcyFire, Maureen, and Ashley023 for reading my story!!! Of course, all reviewers rocks my socks, but these guys have really reviewed a lot! Especially Draco Is The Man! You Rock!!! Ha ha ha. I agree with your username. Anyway, on to the story.  
  
~hugs~  
  
Jijokii ~*~  
  
"Hermioneiwishiwouldvetoldyousoonerbuti..." The slow churning of the elevator muffled Draco, "I like you, okay?" Draco sat down in the opposite corner. Then suddenly, the elevator music began to play again, the lights turned on, and the floors started rising. "Dratted Dumbledoor." Draco muttered under his breath.  
  
Click.  
  
4th floor.  
  
5th floor.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe this was happening to her. The most attractive guy she'd ever known. Liked her? This couldn't be. "Do you really like me Malf-Draco?" Hermione quickly corrected herself.  
  
"No."  
  
The lights started dimming.  
  
"Okay fine, I do okay. Just don't make a big deal about it. You've got competition." Draco slicked back his hair with his hand.  
  
"Snob."  
  
"Beaver."  
  
"Ferret."  
  
"Loser."  
  
"I hate this project." Hermione sighed as they reached the correct floor. Draco opened the door, an owl flew in and knocked Hermione on her back, causing her to bump into an ashtray, which shattered on the floor.  
  
Hermione and Draco Toucan Cracker Co. Outside a Door  
  
Hermione opened it this time,  
  
Hermione and Draco,  
  
Wonderful. I'm glad you made it this far. But there are more challenges ahead of you. Now, I want for you to throw a formal party at the Manor, inviting however many people you wish. Maximum of 20. Minimum of 5. Thank you.  
  
Draco closed the letter.  
  
"A Party-eh?" He leaned up against the wall. "I may exceed the limit of 20. The girl's will be flocking to me for an invite."  
  
"Shut up, Draco. You are such a brat." Hermione rolled her eyes and exited the Toucan Cracker Co. by the stairs. Why take another chance? "Draco. Did you really mean what you said in the elevator?" Hermione said.  
  
"This is way too embarrassing. Sorry Hermione." Draco took out his wand, made sure no one was watching, and cast a memory charm on her.  
  
"What? Draco? Did we-?" Hermione yawned and fell asleep.  
  
"Great." Draco lifted her up, and carried her down the stairway.  
  
At Dumbledoor's office, the headmaster watched intently as the teens exited the company. Unfortunately, Draco cast that memory charm. If he hadn't, things would've worked out perfectly. 'Oh well. I have as long as I need.' Dumbledoor chuckled as Ron fell asleep in his frame, and Harry was kissing Tabitha by the lake again. 'Exactly as hoped for.' Dumbledoor stroked Fawkes, and then watched him erupt in a flamed mass.  
  
~*~ Flashback to Jelly Bear Preschool ~*~  
  
Little Hermione, with tangled long frizzy hair and a red dress, walked up to her friend, Draco.  
  
"Fish, let's go play tag."  
  
"Okay, Squirrel." Draco felt ashamed by the use of the names they made up when they were 2. So he led her out to the field, and when they played, he shoved her into a puddle. She started to cry. "I don't play with girls." And he walked off to his new friends, Trace and Thomas.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
~*~ Authors Note~*~ Hi everyone! Jijokii here! Thanks to Maureen for checking out my story, I am cool and HEP free!!! HA HA HA! Anyway, thanks for reading! Oh and erm, I know its spelled Dumbledore but I spell it Dumbledoor so I'm not illiterate or anything. If you have a real problem with that, well. Sorry, I dun want to change!  
  
~hugs~  
  
Jijokii  
  
~*~end of chapter~*~ 


	6. The Party and The Surprise Visitors

|Top of Form | | | |Bottom of Form |  
  
| Just In | Directory | Columns | Dictionary | | [ Find ] | | Log In | Register | | | | | |Bottom of Form |  
  
Top of Form |Books » Harry Potter » The Project | |text size: (+) : (-) | | | |Author: Jijokii | | | | | |PG - English - Romance/Humor - Reviews: 74 - Publish date: 06-30-03 - | |Updated: 10-02-03 | |story id: 1407125 | | |  
  
Bottom of Form Chappie 6  
  
~*~  
  
Hi everyone!!! Oh! I'm so glad you guys like this story! I like it too! Or else why would I be writing it, eh? Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Katrina!!! I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE! MEH! COME BACK!  
  
Anyway,  
  
~hugs~  
  
Jijokii  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione awoke with a start the next mourning. She was going dress shopping with Anna and Maureen. She easily slid on a blinding lime green shirt and some capris. It was warm outside for it being around the time of Spring Break.  
  
At the mall, she met up with Anna and Maureen at there new workplace, Cake- O-Rama. Maureen loved the idea because of her obsession with cake, so Anna decided to join too so she wouldn't be alone.  
  
"Hi! Over here!" Maureen waved at Hermione with a cheesy red hat with a cake on top. They were both wearing short, red skirts and white-and-red- checkered shirts. "I got promoted to Cake Taster!" Maureen beamed with pride. That was a step up from Crumb Sweeper.  
  
"Great!" Hermione was glad there would be no more odd crumb-droppings on her clothes.  
  
"Yeah. It's great. So, we got these coupons for half off a full cake. We have some new flavors." Maureen handed Anna a menu and she read aloud.  
  
"Zesty Zucchini, Amazing Apple, Beautiful Blueberry, Spicy Strawberry, and Excellent Eggplant." Anna cringed at the last cake.  
  
"Erm. Just chocolate is fine with me." So Maureen quickly ran to the back, cake tassel bobbing as she walked. She iced the frozen dough and heated it up in the oven.  
  
"Done!" Maureen presented them with steamy chocolate goodness.  
  
"Hermione. Who's coming to the party?" Anna asked, curiously.  
  
"Well. I stole a flyer from Draco's room. Lemme read it to you." Hermione picked up a neon yellow piece of paper and read aloud.  
  
DRACOS SECRET PARTY NO PARENTS! NO RULES! NO BORINGNESS!  
  
COME TO THE MALFOY MANOR AT 6 PM SATURDAY. WEAR SOMETHING GOOD. FOOD WILL BE PROVIDED  
  
On the back, there was the cramped handwriting of Draco, probably a guest list.  
  
1. ME 2. HERMIONE 3. NICK 4. MATT 5. DAVID 6. TRACE 7. TANNER 8. HARRY 9. RON 10. HENRY  
  
The list was unfinished, so she stole Anna's cake-pen and wrote in the rest of the 10.  
  
1. ANNA 2. MAUREEN 3. PANSY 4. TABITHA 5. VERONICA 6. CLAIRE 7. KERRIE 8. MARY 9. LOUISE 10. EMERALD  
  
Hermione loved the name Emerald. She swore to herself one day, she would name her baby girl that. Just then, someone behind her tapped her shoulder.  
  
"You've got something of mine, Granger." He smirked and held out his hand. His jock posse of Tanner and Nick stood behind him. Maureen, not realizing Tanner was behind her, joked with Anna,  
  
"Tanner is sooo cute!" She giggled.  
  
"I'm glad you think that way Maureen." Tanner laughed, and body-slammed triumphantly with Nick. Maureen turned pale white and laid down in her chocolate cake in terror.  
  
"Hey, guys, us girls are going dress shopping." Anna said, hauling Maureen up from her cake. "See ya." Anna led them into Mariposa, a dress shop.  
  
"Ooh! Hermione this'd look great on you!" Maureen pulled out a positively awful brown and orange dress from a discount rack.  
  
"Erm. No." Hermione said flatly. "This is it!" Hermione pointed to the dress that was meant to be hers. It was made of a stretchy black materiel, with straps that X'd across her back. It came to about her mid-thighs she presumed. There was also a see-through layer on top, that had deep red roses on it.  
  
"Hermione." Anna was awestruck.  
  
"That dress was made for you!" Maureen and Anna said together. Hermione tried it on, and as she came out, modeling it for her pals, Draco walked by Mariposa, and saw her twirling in it.  
  
"She's beautiful." Said Tanner, football in hand.  
  
"Yeah." Nick gazed In awe.  
  
"She is beautiful. For a Mud. Erm. Puddle." Draco had to admit, because it was true. If only she would wear make up once in awhile. Draco sighed, and went on.  
  
Anna and Maureen picked out the same style dress. A halter-like one made of shiny fabric. Although Anna preferred lavender over Maureen's bright pink.  
  
"That dress you bought was gorgeous!" Anna squealed, but Hermione sighed.  
  
"For $200.00 you'd suppose it is." Hermione said.  
  
"But it was worth every penny, Hermione!" Maureen happily skipped, delighted to be going to a party. "Party, Party, Party!" Maureen sung to herself, flinging the bag in the air, and then catching it.  
  
"Totally." Anna said, delighted.  
  
On the way home by public bus, Hermione felt groggy from all the shopping she'd accomplished. She quickly fell asleep. By the time Draco and Hermione were the only ones on the bus, the gravely road to Malfoy Manor finally came.  
  
"Hermione." Draco lifted her up from her bench.  
  
At the Manor, Draco laid her in her bed. She was so peaceful.  
  
"Draco." She said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Ye." Draco was interrupted.  
  
"DRACO!" Hermione screamed, and than awoke. "Oh my gosh, I just had the most horrible dream." But Hermione just saw the blur of Draco running out of his room. Hermione sighed, and popped open her laptop. She ran into an old site she made, titled,  
  
HELP FOR THE CONFUSED INSTANT MESSAGE ME AT KiTtIeKaT134  
  
Hermione laughed. What a childish thing to do. She decided to log into KiTtIeKaT134 for fun, to see if it was still working. Then, a box popped up.  
  
Silverstreak7653: Hello. KiTtIeKaT134: hi who is this Silverstreak7653: I Am Who I Am. KiTtIeKaT134: k fine. what u want? Silverstreak7653: I Want Help. KiTtIeKaT134: I closed my business long ago. Silverstreak7653: Please, Please Help Me! I Need A Girl's Advice. KiTtIeKaT134: fine what is it Silverstreak7653: Okay. I Like This Girl. She Hates Me. How Can I Get Her To Change? KiTtIeKaT134: a common question. Easily answered. Give her flowers. Girls love flowers. Then, compliment her. Then, tell her you like her. That is usually followed by a kiss depending on how well u preformed preceding it. That's what I'd love to happen 2 me. Silverstreak7653: Thanks. You Don't Know How Much This Means To Me. KiTtIeKaT134: anytime. Silverstreak7653: Well. Bye Then. KiTtIeKaT134: cya ~ Silverstreak7653 has logged off ~ ~ KiTtIeKaT134 has logged off ~ Just then, the clicking of lamps went off in both Draco's and Hermione's room at the same time.  
  
~*~ Jijokii here. Yeah, this would be the time to stop for a chapter break usually. So I will entertain you with my flying avocados. Okay. Maybe not. Bye.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, party preparations were put into action. The day was Saturday, party day! They hung long, purple streamers from the walls, and ordered food for the empty tables. It was going great.  
  
Ding Dong.  
  
First Guest.  
  
Ugh.  
  
Hermione opened the door with a fake smile. Tanner, Nick, Henry, and Trace were there, along with all the other guests.  
  
"Um. Hi." Hermione flung open the door, and the crowd rushed in. Her hair blew in the wind produced by the rushing of so many bodies at once. "Okay then." Hermione sighed. But then, as she entered the Malfoy ballroom, she saw her.  
  
Her.  
  
Gum-throwing girl.  
  
Suddenly, a surge of defiance rushed through her.  
  
"Maureen, I'll be needing that cake." An unwilling Maureen handed her the cake.  
  
"Oh. GUM GIRL!!! MWA HA HA!" Bonnie laughed evilly.  
  
Fling.  
  
The surprised look on Bonnie's face will be etched into Mione's mind forever.  
  
Bonnie was defeated.  
  
Or so it seemed.  
  
"POPULAR GIRLS!" Bonnie called upon them, "ATTACK!" And suddenly it was a fighting fury of hairspray, mascara wands, and perfume.  
  
The boys, oblivious to their surroundings, were throwing pretend footballs to each other.  
  
"Football rocks. I'd die without football." Tanner said, throwing the invisible inflated cow leather. Draco, joining in the fun, was not ready for what was about to happen.  
  
Splat.  
  
Gasp.  
  
A Zesty Zucchini Cake mussed Draco's intricately gelled hair. Draco turned around slowly, facing the silent crowd. "Whoever did that." Draco took out a bottle of Herbal Essence Shampoo, "Will. DIE!!!" Draco went on a shampooing frenzy. Messing up girl's hair, and anyone who stood in his way.  
  
As soon as the last guest left, the first thing Draco and Hermione did was rush to the showers. Hermione used a large dosage of Tropical Princess, to wash out the filth from her hair.  
  
When she went down to the ballroom, Draco stood in the middle, waiting for her.  
  
"It's a dance." He said, flicking his wand. Some slow music oozed through the sound system. "What we did a hour ago was through cake." He chuckled. Hermione edged toward him, embarrassed there was no one else there. "Embarrassed?" He laughed, "Who is here to see you? Maybe just that cake over there." Draco pointed to the uneaten Zesty Zucchini cake. Hermione laughed.  
  
"I'd be honored." Hermione said sarcastically, and grabbed his hand as she stumbled. The moonlight flooded the dark ballroom. As they danced, Draco could feel her getting closer to his face. Closer. He could feel her eyelashes brushing up against him.  
  
"DRAAACCOOO! WE'REEE HOOOMMMEEEEEEEEE!" Narcissa's voice boomed through the entryway.  
  
Draco cursed under his breath. He didn't know his parents would be home. "Hermione! Hide in that closet!" He pushed Hermione in the nearest closet, and her screams were muffled, slightly.  
  
~*~ WHAT WILL HAPPEN??? LOL! SORRY, I just wanted to cut it off there. Heh.  
  
~hugs~ Jijokii ~*~  
  
Top of Form | | |  
  
Bottom of Form 


	7. The Shampoo and The Carebears

g~*~ Hi everyone!!! Thanks for the quick responses on chappie 6, I felt like doing something a little out of the ordinary. Dun worry, this chapter will be a little odder, but it'll go back to the way it was. Anyway, I felt like responding to some of my reviewers on chappie 6, so here it goes.  
  
Ilovedraco15: Yay! I'm glad you do.  
  
Happy Goth: I hope I will.  
  
Icyfire: I'll try!  
  
Elvencherry07: Well, you'll find out in this chapter. Mwa mwa mwa.  
  
Pixie Flyer: Ha ha! It's okay I don't. I am crazy, eh? XD  
  
SilverDreams04: Aw, thanks!  
  
SerenaDarienP: You rock my socks!!! You really encouraged me to keep writing, thanks for your support!  
  
Crissy: Hi! Thanks for adding me, I really appreciate it!  
  
Moween: Hey, I love cake hangovers too!  
  
Anyway, that's all for now. You probably all want to get to the story now. So, you can! Oh and-erm-if you notice Lucius isn't there, you'll find out why later. It's okay, I didn't forget. Ha ha ha. Bye.  
  
~hugs~  
  
Jijokii  
  
~*~  
  
"DRACO!" Draco's little sister, Genevieve (only 8 years old) called from the bathroom. She ran downstairs and started sniffing the air, "My. My. TROPICAL PRINCESS SHAMPOO IS. Is. GONE!!!!" Genevieve went on a mad hair- sniffing frenzy, being unsuccessful to the members of her family. "Someone has been in the house." Genevieve looked; eyes squinted, around the ballroom.  
  
"Draco! What is going on in here? Why are you home?" Narcissa asked, eyes wide at the party scene. Streamers were everywhere, and an odd mixture of shampoo and cake smeared onto the walls.  
  
"I can explain-!" But Draco was interrupted by groggy voices under the table.  
  
"Nice.Parrrrrrrtttttyyyyy Dracoooooo." The drunken voices of Maureen and Anna echoed under the cake table.  
  
"Caaakkkeeeeeeeee." Anna bellowed, eating a chocolate slice. Apparently they got a cake hangover.  
  
"Coouullddnnn't stooooopppp." Maureen got up, helped Anna, and stumbled out the door. Making sure to grab the rest of the cake.  
  
"Muggles? Muggles AND a party? Draco, what has gotten into you???" Narcissa asked.  
  
"Dumbledoor made me do it!"  
  
"Well then, what is this!?!" Narcissa picked up a neon yellow sheet. "No Parents, DRACO'S SECRET PARTY???"  
  
"DRACO! LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!! I'M WARNING YOU!" Hermione screamed her loudest, and finally, with a violent pound on the door, it crashed open. "Oh. Heh, Heh. Hi, I'm Hermione."  
  
"Another item to your list. Muggles, Party, and a Mudblood." Narcissa sighed. "What are you doing home from school anyway???" Narcissa bellowed.  
  
"It's Spring Break, Mum." Draco mumbled, realizing how much trouble he was in.  
  
"Draco, up to your room, now! I need to think of a punishment suitable." Narcissa couldn't finish her sentence. Draco already rushed up the stairs, taking Hermione's hand along with him.  
  
~*~ Don't worry! He took her body too, not just a severed hand XD ~*~  
  
"Draco! This is awful! You didn't tell me your parents would be home!" Hermione gasped from the sudden running.  
  
"I didn't know either. They took Genevieve on a vacation for her birthday." Draco sighed. "Why did you use her shampoo???"  
  
"I didn't know your sister worshipped shampoo!!! I didn't even know you HAD a little sister, yet alone they would be coming home." Hermione sat down on the bathroom tiles.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea." Draco said, "Okay, well we stay today, than leave for your house tomorrow. I can't stand it here."  
  
"But." Hermione was interrupted by the crashing of window and shower glass. Archibald, the clumsy oaf of an owl, came storming through, then right back out, managing to knock over a few more bottles of Tropical Princess.  
  
"I hate that owl." Draco said, opening the letter.  
  
Hermione and Draco Malfoy Manor Bathroom, Top Floor  
  
Then Draco read aloud,  
  
Hermione and Draco,  
  
Though I am disappointed with your party, I suppose it must do. Now, I want you to stay in the Draco Manor until you have entertained Genevieve's Birthday Party. Costumes should be in Hermione's room.  
  
Hermione closed the letter.  
  
"Costumes?" Hermione cringed as she opened the door. There were two, giant, pastel colored bear costumes. One pink, and one Green.  
  
"What the hell!?! I'm not dressing up as a Carebear." Draco cringed.  
  
~At Genevieve's Birthday Party~  
  
"I. Hate. Dumbledoor." Draco said, parading around as a Green Bear with a Clover on its white, furry tummy. Hermione was enjoying herself though, because she loved children.  
  
"Draco, we have to do the Carebear dance!" Hermione whispered. She laughed at Draco's misfortune. They stood back-to-back, well, sort of because of all the fluff in between them and started bobbing their heads. Then they raised their hands above their head and started to wave them. All of the kids deeply enjoyed this.  
  
"MORE!" They screamed. they didn't even want to pause for a cake-break.  
  
They did random motions until the party was over.  
  
"That was the worse." Draco said, prying off the Carebear head.  
  
"Ugh. I know. Totally. Why'd Dumbledoor make us do that?"  
  
Dumbledoor sat in his chair, laughing his head off. That should teach them for ruining the formal dance. He chortled, and then decided to give them all a break for the pain he made them do. Suddenly, a large black owl flew through the window in the hallway.  
  
"Oh YAY, now what'll we have to do, parade around Hogwarts as Dora and Boots?" Draco opened the letter and read, but Hermione was reading over his should and she gasped in amazement, then started dancing around in the hallway.  
  
~*~  
  
Okay guys, Sorry, I just felt like stopping it there! Cause next chapter is gonna be longer. Sorry for the 'rushiness' of It all. I just feel like getting to the next chapter!!! Don't worry, next chapter will be worth it! Byebye!  
  
~hugs~  
  
Jijokii  
  
p.s. YOU ROCK ICYFIRE!!! Thanks! Hee hee hee. Bye now.  
  
~*~ 


	8. The Vacation and The Guy

~*~  
  
Um, Hi guys! Oh, this chapter is dedicated to Ilovedraco15 for reviewing all my new stories! Yay! I'm getting kind of bored with this story, but the more reviews you put, the faster I'll churn out the next chapter!!! Well, sorry if this one seems a little rushed too, but I'll be adding more, don't worry! Oh, in the mean time, read my Sequal to this story, entitled Life's Surprises. I think you guys might enjoy it. Anyway,  
  
~hugs~  
  
Jijokii  
  
~*~  
  
"VACATION!" Hermione danced around, joyfully. "VACATION!!! I'M FREE! FREE AT LAST!!!" She hugged Draco out of pure insanity, and went to pack her things.  
  
"Ah. Free of Mudblood." Draco sighed with relief, and started packing his things.  
  
Dear Draco and Hermione,  
  
I guess I have punished you enough. You can each go on a week long vacation to anywhere you please. Harry, Pansy, Tabitha, and Ron will probably go on a vacation also.  
  
"What to wear, what to wear!" Hermione gleefully started throwing in shorts, tank tops, and miscellaneous items of clothing. "Oooh! I hope Harry and Ron can go with me! Hmm. Where do I want to go." Little did Hermione know, Draco was in the bathroom, listening in. "Duh. HAWAII!" Hermione did the hula on top of her bed, while throwing in hair accessories. "Get a tan, get a guy, and get a tan, GET A GUY!" She laughed, and fell back on her bed.  
  
"Hmm. Hawaii?" Draco whispered.  
  
"I'm Draco free! FREE, FREE, FREE!" Hermione sung at the airport, (despite the many confused Muggles) waiting for her plane. She decided muggle transportation would be an experience. There was a little turbulence, but she napped all the way through it. "Ah! Sun!" Hermione sad, after she stepped off the plane. Her carry-on luggage was all she needed, so she just made her way through the airport, and to her hotel. Hermione had decided to stay at a hotel called Outrigger Reef.  
  
~*~  
  
A quick AN, Outrigger Reef is an actual hotel, so if you wanna check it out here's a link for you,  
  
ion  
  
Bye, Jijokii  
  
~*~  
  
It was wonderful there. She got a lot of tanning in.  
  
"Hermione?" A voice asked.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione ran up to him. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I decided to go here for my vacation. You?"  
  
"Same! I'm finally Draco free!" She laughed, and fluffed her pillow that she was laying on. "So, How's Tabitha?"  
  
"Great. She's actually a really nice person, you know. She reminds me of that girl Anna I met at your party."  
  
"Yeah, they do seem similar. Ha, that party was such a failure!" Hermione reminisced on the cake fight for a while, until Harry said he had to leave, Tabitha was getting angry. Until Hermione was a golden-brown like color, she sat tanning. Humming to herself while her back got roasted.  
  
"Aloha."  
  
"What.?" Hermione turned over, half awake. But soon she was up and at attention.  
  
"Vacationer?" The Hawaiian boy asked. He had a surfboard in one hand, and a bottle of wax in the other.  
  
"Of course, you're a native right?"  
  
"No, I'm from Michigan. My names Kalou." He smiled, as she blushed.  
  
"You must get that a lot. Oh, I'm Hermione."  
  
"Yeah, someone just thought I was the butler at one of those fancy resorts." They laughed over this. He could probably fool a police officer into being a citizen here. "Hey, it's getting dark, wanna hang in the pool for awhile, Hermione?" He said, sticking his surfboard into the ground.  
  
"Sure." The boy helped Hermione up from her towel and pillow, and they traveled to the pool.  
  
"These are my buds. Jacob, Thomas, and Blaze." They each raised a hand involuntarily on the calling of their names.  
  
"You guys are. Triplets?" Hermione asked. Jacob, Thomas, and Blaze all had dark brown hair, green eyes, and the same freckles.  
  
"Wow, You JUST GUESSED?" Jacob said, swirling his straw in a Pina Colada like drink.  
  
"Heh, Don't mind them. They are pretty snappy when it comes to the. Erm. Tripletship?" They all frowned at Kalou, and continued sipping at the same rate.  
  
"Okay. That's just sort of weird. Come on, let's swim!" Hermione pushed Kalou into the pool, and they had hours of splash fights and noodle races. The triplets finally joined in when it came to a synchronized swimming contest. They were pretty good at that, because they didn't even need to try very hard. Although after awhile, Kalou had to leave because he didn't want his parents to be mad. 'Aw. How sweet!' Hermione thought when he explained why he had to leave. Soon the triplets left too. Hermione was left to the pool all to herself, so she decided to back float. As soon as the true beauty of Hawaii sunk in, someone grabbed her foot.  
  
The stranger started to emerge from the water, and Hermione could tell once the blonde hair surfaced from the pool.  
  
"Hello. Mudblood." 


	9. The Surprise Guest and The Plan

The Project  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~*~  
  
Hey Everyone. Chapter 9, eh? Long way. Well, bye.  
  
~hugs~  
  
Jijokii  
  
~*~  
  
"Draco!" Hermione gasped with amazement, "What the hell?" She was shocked at her sudden outburst. Shame on herself.  
  
"Didn't think wittle Drakkie-poo would come?" Draco made puppy eyes at her, and then splashed her in the face, laughing hysterically. "I could come on a vacation anywhere I wanted!" He spun around, and then fell into the water.  
  
"Malfoy! Stop following me! It's bad enough being stuck with you regularly, but not on my Vacation! Jeez!" Hermione was in an odd fit of rage. "Just leave me alone, okay?" And Draco, disappointed on the failure of his surprise attack got out of the swimming pool and into the Jacuzzi next to them. He began to pout. "Draco. I didn't mean it that way, ok?" Hermione tried to get him to stop pouting.  
  
"Apologize to me, Granger." Draco stuck up his nose like a child, and giggled.  
  
"Okay. Fine. I'm." Hermione would not let go this fast. "Still. Why'd you come?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?" He moved over a few inches on his bench. "Sit." He commanded.  
  
"I'm not a dog, Malfoy." Hermione sat down in the 2-foot water. "I do not obey your commands."  
  
"Granger." Draco was cut off.  
  
"And I won't roll over either!"  
  
"Well. Never Mind then."  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Okay. Do you really want to know why I'm here?"  
  
"Obviously! Okay. Tell." Hermione got out of the pool; wearing an unusually skimpy bikini she borrowed from Ginny that summer.  
  
"Nice piece of cloth, Granger." Draco scooted over some more so that she could sit down.  
  
"Thanks." She sat, and he wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"Stop joking around, Malfoy."  
  
"I'm not, Hermione." Ah. Finally the usage of her real name. Hermione was awestruck, did he really care about her. "Look, I dunno who Weasely thinks he is, but he isn't good enough for you, okay?" He looked straight into her eyes. Maybe he wasn't kidding.  
  
"W-What do you mean?"  
  
"That Harry is trying to set you and Ron up." Draco sighed.  
  
"No he's not. They would never do something like that. Ron's just my friend, okay? I don't know what possessed you to get this idea, but it's just not true!" Hermione was about to burst into tears. She knew it was true. Ron had been pining at her all year. "Just. I never wanted things to change between us!" Hermione gasped in for some air.  
  
"It's okay." Draco said, feeling comfortable around Granger. "You just stay away from him, okay? Be a good dog." Draco laughed, but then was obviously not the right time for joking around.  
  
"Look, okay, I just need some time alone!" Hermione pushed Draco as hard as she could, but he wouldn't budge. So Draco slowly got out of the water. And Hermione was alone. "Okay. Well maybe some time with someone would be okay too." So Hermione pulled herself out of the Jacuzzi, and adjusting her bikini top went out to the beach with Draco. The stars were shining brightly about their heads, and he sat down on a hammock located between two palm trees.  
  
"I promise. No more jokes, alright?" Draco looked at her, silver eyes shining with the glow emitted from the moon.  
  
"Alright." Hermione jumped up on the hammock, and lay on Draco's shoulder. "I just don't know what to do." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Well even if those two fools are gone, you can always owl me, okay? I know my parents hate you beyond comprehension, but I'm planning on running away anyway." Running away? That's something you do when you're 7!  
  
"But. The Manor is so wonderful!"  
  
"Yes, I love the Manor. But inside it the things that I hate." Draco sighed. "I hate my life."  
  
"But don't we all?"  
  
"I despise my dad, even more then pond scum."  
  
"But. You're so much like him!"  
  
"And if I'm not." Draco paused. "Well. You know." He looked onto the moon. Hermione was actually starting to like him a bit.  
  
"Draco." She said, smiling up at him. He held her with his right arm, because she was laying on his left. He kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"We can work it out."  
  
"Thank you." She looked onto the ocean, "For everything." She laid her head on his arm and dozed off.  
  
"Your welcome.Hermione." Draco savored this moment, for tomorrow would be different. His dad was coming home from his 'business trip'. And when he discovers that Draco went to Hawaii, he'll be after him. Tomorrow, Draco was to be taken on one of his father's raids, and this was not acceptable. Neither was getting the dark mark permanently imprinted on him. He planned to run away, wherever he could go, and however he could get there. He wanted to have Hermione come with him tonight, but it wasn't good. It was said to rain early mourning, and they had no rain gear. He gently lifted her up, and carried her to her hotel room. He laid her down, bid her goodnight, and exited her room. He traveled up 4 floors to his own, and set his alarm for 4 AM.  
  
Hermione awoke early, surprised at how she got back to her own room. She quickly changed into some khaki shorts and a polo-striped top. She went outside to check on the weather, but as she opened the door, a clunk echoed through the hallway. She looked down at the sprawled out figure with a suitcase in hand,  
  
"Draco?"  
  
~*~  
  
LOL! That was abrupt, wasn't it??? Anyway, well this chapter is dedicated to. Erm. Oxford the Raccoon!!! Well, hope you guys liked it. Well, I thought this chapter was sorta weird, but I plan to have more adventure. This was more like an explanation chapter. Oh ya, Kalou will be in next chappie too! Ha! Bye!!!  
  
~hugs~  
  
Jijokii  
  
~*~ 


	10. The Snogging and the Warning

The Project  
  
Chapter the 10th  
  
"I'm. I'm coming with you, okay?" Hermione stepped out of the resort room cautiously. "I don't care what you say."  
  
"Then you won't care if your life is in potential danger?" He rolled his eyes, and rolled about his suitcase.  
  
"But-But Won't Dumbledore, know?" Hermione gulped. The last thing she wanted was to be expelled.  
  
"How could he?"  
  
"Dratted Picture Frame!" Dumbledore gathered the pieces that were shattered onto the floor. Someone had knocked it over.  
  
"He just would!" Hermione whispered at him. "Come on, go then!" She shoved him through the hallway. They finally came to the elevator-room-thing.  
  
Draco pressed on the down button rapidly. He was growing impatient. The elevator still hadn't come. He heard a faint "Ding" and the elevator doors finally opened to reveal a girl with long blonde hair and what looked like a native snogging in the elevator. Her arms were around his neck and his arm had snaked around her waist. The girl soon realized that the elevator doors were open and faced Draco in fury.  
  
"Hey! Get your own elevator!" The blonde haired girl cried.  
  
"Maureen?"  
  
"Kalou?"  
  
Maureen didn't answer instead she quickly pushed the button to close the elevator doors. The last thing that Draco saw was Kalou giving him a death glare for interrupting their snogging session.  
  
"That was-uh-interesting?" Hermione laughed at the couple.  
  
"Come on, Hermione." Draco grabbed her arm and ran to the nearest taxi. "My father should be here any minute." He gasped for breath and told the taxi driver to take them to the airport. The Taxi replied in a husky yes'ir. They ran up the escalators, causing many Muggles to stare.  
  
"Draco, I'm scared." Hermione whimpered.  
  
"Then you shouldn't have come, Mudblood." Draco was feeling sort of annoyed at her.  
  
"Stop." Anna stood in front of them. She held out her hand to prevent them from going any further.  
  
"Anna? What the." Hermione was cut off.  
  
"Don't go that way." Anna pointed to a long hallway. Apparently a muggle had made some ruckus with the guards.  
  
"Why?" Draco asked, about ready to shove her feeble body out of the way.  
  
"Because," She flipped back a strand of hair, "It's a trap." She explained further, "Your Dad is waiting at the end of the baggage claim lines."  
  
"What? How do you know about this?" Draco asked, concerned.  
  
"Well, One, my dad's a baggage inspector. Two, I know all about your Dad." She said, pulling out a wand. "I'm a witch, I go to school here in America. I was assigned to your high school to protect you. I suppose Dumbledore knows about this, but he's not showing up. I just plead, don't go any further, and turn back." She returned her wand to her backpack, while Hermione gaped in amazement. Draco was stunned.  
  
"Wait, what about Maureen?" Hermione was curious to her other friends positions.  
  
"Yes, her too. We both go to Standford Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry in America. We just wanted to make sure you don't. Well. You know." Anna said, looking sympathetically at Draco. Anna bit down on her headgear. "Maureen is keeping your dad at bay, Draco. She started sticking bubblegum in people's hair. But it won't last long, you have to get away some how." She watched as two security guards took the struggling Maureen away.  
  
"I tried!" Maureen yelled at Anna, then she escaped and apparated away.  
  
"Anna, Maureen, come with us." Hermione pleaded, "We owe you one."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Nice little chat, but in case you haven't noticed, there's a mob of death eaters here for Draco! Everyone, Scatter!" Maureen yelled, and the team split in several directions. The death eaters proceeded out of the baggage claim, all wearing dark hoods.  
  
~*~  
  
Eep! Weird place to stop eh? Well don't worry fans/people/whoever is reading this, I'll write more!  
  
~hugs~  
  
Jijokii  
  
~*~ 


	11. The Authors And The Note

Authors Note  
  
Sooo, you guys.. How'd you like the serious-ness of last chapter? Heh, we're changing gears here kinda. Well, it'll go back to normal soon. Don't worry.  
  
~hugs~  
  
Jijokii 


	12. The Cake and The Cargo

Suddenly, Hermione was knocked over by a terrified passenger and everything went black.  
  
"Draco! Hermione's passed out!" Maureen screamed over too him, trying to kick a death eater in the chin. Maureen tried to run over to assist her, but Draco pulled her out by the shoulders before she could even take a step.  
  
"Maureen! This is all your fault! You wanted that extra credit for that test you bombed!" Anna said, trying to think of a way to stall the death eaters.  
  
"Shut up! It's not my fault that Jurassic Park comes on whenever I'm studying! Bloody Muggle Movie!" Maureen was quickly surrounded by death eaters. "Help!!!" Maureen bellowed.  
  
"I didn't know you had a British accent! But whatever. Wait! I have a plan!" Anna quickly skidded around the corner, while Maureen, who was trembling started talking about cake to comfort her. Anna soon returned with a piece of chocolate covered tuna cake from the CAKE-O-RAMA outlet at the airport. Soon a large policeman trailed Anna back to the baggage claim waving his nightstick around. "He's on me!" Anna shrieked and zoomed pass Maureen, throwing her the cake. "Distract them! I'm going to help Hermione!"  
  
"But. The cake. Can I eat it?" But Maureen's question wasn't answered as Anna whizzed around the corner. "I guess not. Ew, Tuna flavored." Maureen blew a raspberry and threw the fishy-chocolate-cake over the airport sign and into the food court. "GO GET IT BOYS!" And while the death eaters all looked to the side, Maureen ran past a small gap in-between them.  
  
"Maureen! Psst!" The voice of Draco softly spoke.  
  
"Am I in cake. heaven?" Maureen stood, awestruck.  
  
"No Ms. Skadoopid, hurry!" Anna's nailpolished hand beaconed from a large crate. Maureen tiptoed over, "Get in!" Somehow Anna, Draco, and the passed out Hermione managed to fit into a slightly open crate heading for London.  
  
"It's not safe. And with my bad luck It'd definitely." Maureen trailed on.  
  
"There's cake in here!" Anna called out to her.  
  
"Oooo? Really! OKAY!" Maureen hopped into the crate and Draco closed the top to it as quickly as he could. It turned out that there really WAS cake in there, apparently an unusual kind, only avalible from Chile. Soon, the cart the crate was on started to tip backwards.  
  
"Oh gosh, we're moving!" Maureen shuddered and grabbed onto Hermione's limp arm. "BLOODY HELL HERMIONES DEAD!" She screamed.  
  
"Maureen!" Anna snapped a hand over her mouth, "We're going to get caught!" They all remained silent.  
  
"How come no one heard her?" Suddenly the box toppled over on it's side, smooshing the cake onto everyone.  
  
"Because we're on a machine!" Maureen squealed as the box fell over itself again. Suddenly, a few streaks of light shone through the box. "I think it's over." Maureen licked off some cake from her hair, "Spicy." But as soon as everyone got settled, the box fell over once more and went upwards. They were finally loaded onto the plane.  
  
"About time." Draco pried off the top of the box with Hermione's nail file.  
  
"I hope that you guys realize that we just left ALL our luggage at the baggage claim." Anna pointed out.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The yell of Draco echoed throughout the back of the plane.  
  
"What?" Anna inquired.  
  
"I took ALL OF MY hair gel AND 5 months supply of Herbal Essence! HOW CAN I LIVE?" Draco collapsed onto his knees, depressed.  
  
"DEAL WITH IT!" Maureen roared at him, "IT'S NOT LIKE THIS SUITCASE IS FILLED WITH HAIR GEL EITHER!" Maureen kicked open a random suitcase out of fury, and sure enough it was chock block full of hair gel! "CURSE YOU BAD LUCK!"  
  
"JACKPOT!" Draco said, pouncing on top of the suitcase. If I should really torture you with the rest of the details, I doubt you'd live out the rest of the story. So now I'll skip over the hair gel wars, cake withdrawal, and suitcase openings to when they finally sneak off the plane. Alright? 


End file.
